In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data. In particular, the processing of color images with the use of IT tools (such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices MFDs, other network-connected or standalone devices, etc.) is becoming far more prevalent. For example, many users desire to generate and output documents, pictures, presentation handouts and other materials that include color pictures, color charts or other color image elements.
However, the processing of documents or data including color portions typically requires greater storage, processing and network resources than that required for processing monochrome images. Further, there is a drawback that printing or outputting hardcopies of documents or data including color image portions generally consumes greater printer resources (such as toner) than that required for the output of monochrome images.
There remains a need for an improved tool for processing color and monochrome images.